


Romance novels

by pixiedustatsundown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Roommates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: Ginny had a huge crush on her roommate Pansy. That was a problem, because Pansy only ever had very short, based on sex relationships with some guys she barely knows. She also insisted on hearing Ginny's opinion whenever she bought new clothes, it was somehow the worst and the best when said clothes were from Victoria’s secret.





	Romance novels

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I really dont know if it's any good. Since english is not my first language there might be some mistakes in grammar or spelling. It's also probably very ooc, so sorry about that.  
> Anyway I hope you like it and I would realy love some kudos or comments if you did.
> 
> Also I obviously dont own anything.

Ginny didn’t know how that always happened. She was sitting in the living room waiting for Pansy, her roommate who she is quite possibly in love with, to come out of her bedroom and show her yet another amazing new bra. She really should be used to Pansy asking her opinions by now and it’s not like she really has a problem with watching Pansy in her lovely underwear the whole evening. No what bothers Ginny is that Pansy didn’t buy that stuff to impress her but some bloke she met a week ago or something. Pansy had a lot of very short term and sex focused relationships. Not that Ginny was judging her, it was far worse. Ginny was jealous of whoever got to see Pansy like that.

“I personally think that one is quite enticing. What do you think darling?”

Pansy was wearing something simple with black lace that contrasted beautifully against her pale skin. Her lipstick a deep red in the same shade as her nails was the only colour in the ensemble. Ginny was so tempted to go over and mess the perfect picture up; to run her hands over the miles of skin and kiss those lips. But Pansy was waiting for an answer, one that didn’t contain Ginny’s fantasies of her. Or maybe she would like that; you never knew with Pansy.

“Well you look amazing but you already knew that. But I think I might have preferred the blue one.”

If Ginny were only physically attracted to Pansy all would be fine. She would just enjoy the view but unfortunately she rather likes Pany as well. She is funny and smart and way more caring then one would expect at first. She is also very bitchy and Ginny always has fun listening to her rant about something or verbally flay people. Yes she had a huge crush on her.

Pansy came back out in her pyjamas, apparently the show was over. “So who is this mystery guy you are seeing this weekend?” Ginny hoped she sounded casual and all that, wouldn’t want Pansy to get defensive or who knows what. Not that Pansy ever felt the need to defend the nature of her relationships. She always says shame doesn’t suit her so everyone attempting to shame her is going to first be very disappointed at her reaction and then regret it when she retaliates. So no, she won’t get defensive, but maybe overly interested in Ginny’s interest.

“Oh I meet him at the coffee shop. He bought me a coffee and gave me his number and we texted some. He is awfully dull unfortunately but he’s easy on the eyes and it has been a while since I enjoyed myself.” Pansy had draped herself dramatically over the couch which meant that her head lay in Ginny’s lap now. She absently started petting her unfairly soft hair her while listening and smiling down at her friend.

“Oh yeah it’s been almost a month since that other bloke and sex is really the only time you ever devote to enjoying yourself”, she teased. “Oh shut up already. You can hardly blame me for having fun and we can’t all have sex only once a year just because you prefer it that way! That would be most unfair”

“Pansy, are you telling me to get laid already?” “Why yes! Really it can’t be all that difficult for you to find a pretty girl willing to give it a go. You are very gorgeous, what with your fiery hair and strong enough to lift them all of their feet because you insist on doing that sport, so really I don’t see why you don’t just take who you want. “

That stunned Ginny into silence. She didn’t know Pansy thought her gorgeous and her strength something attractive, she only ever called it stupid and advised her to instead care for her nails more. Not that she seriously meant that, of course. But that was just who Pansy was, way to obsessed with her appearance and subsequently too beautiful to be real. Still, it made Ginny blush rather awkwardly. She never blushed, how come that Pansy always brought out stupid reactions in her?

“I guess I’m just not interested in one night stands, Pans. I want to go to the movies with the pretty girl and take her to dinner and make fun of the others guests. I want her to come to my games and kiss her when we win. You know all that awfully cheesy stuff they do in romance novels.” The look on Pansy’s face was strangely complicated to understand. She looked somehow sad and wistful while listening to every word Ginny spoke. But she always proclaimed loudly that she didn’t want a relationship and Ginny fully expected her to laugh at her and her stupid fantasies that don’t really happen in real life. Because in real life you fall for your straight roommate and don’t tell her because you are afraid you will lose her friendship. It was strange; normally Ginny wasn’t scared to go after what she wanted. But Pansy had always been different.

“Well then you still have to go out to meet her you know. She won’t come in here one day by accident and fall in love with you at first sight. Romance novels are terrible liars.” Pansy didn’t look at her when she said that. Maybe she too secretly wanted her life to be more like a romance novel. Finding that one guy that didn’t just want sex or whatever Pansy dreamed of. They rarely spoke of it and Ginny didn’t want to imagine Pansy with anyone else.

“Well damn, that got rather depressing. If you want to talk about your fairy tale relationship, Gin, you better get us something to drink too” Actually Ginny had to agree, that was a good idea considering the topic they had now apparently chosen. So she got up, which in turn meant Pansy had to get up too (something Ginny really regretted) and mixed some drinks. Fortunately, once she handed Pansy her drink and settled back down she found her lap occupied by Pansy’s feet. Granted her head was preferable but better her feet than nothing and so Ginny smiled and drunk and listened to Pansy talking about how she had to go about finding her fairy tale princess.

Pansy soon decided that Ginny just had no understanding of how to go about starting her cliché romance and obviously needed some basic knowledge; which could only be gained by watching awfully unrealistic movies and more drinking. So they found themselves very drunk on the floor, having fallen down from laughing and not bothered to get back up again, watching their third movie. Only Ginny wasn’t focusing on the movie at all but instead on Pansy. Now that was nothing new, but being drunk and all she was sure she wasn’t subtle about it. But being drunk also left her not caring about Pansy maybe noticing and feeling awkward so she kept doing it. She was actually so focused on almost drooling over her that it took her quite some time to notice Pansy was staring back; at her mouth, to be more specific. Having watched too many movies, drunk too much and dreamed of it far too long to not kiss Pansy, Ginny leaned nearer and did just that.

The kiss was somehow nothing like she expected it to be. Pansy’s lips were soft and fitted against hers perfectly, she gently pressed back against her and wound her hand in Ginny’s hair, tugging her even nearer. It was like Ginny had often imagined and yet completely different. But it was certainly fantastic and she never wanted to stop; never wanted to risk Pansy realising who she was kissing and regretting it. Ginny just wanted to preserve this moment for ever.

But of course it had to end and they broke free to get some much needed air. But instead of looking uncomfortable and shocked like Ginny had half feared she would, Pansy looked extremely contend and smug. “About time Gin, I really couldn’t have waited much longer. I was very close to finally kissing you myself.”

After some confessions, more kissing and teasing and with Pansy asleep next to her Ginny reconsidered, maybe romance novels weren’t liars after all. She got her fairy tale ending, after all. Pansy admitted to sharing her feelings but hiding them behind numerous relationships with guys. But that not being what she wanted it never lasted long. Ginny still didn’t completely understand why Pansy never said anything, seeing as she claimed to have known of Ginny’s affections. But maybe she hadn’t known and was scared of rejection as well. Anyway, Ginny was resolved to find out. But tomorrow, now she really just wanted to fall asleep next to her girlfriend.


End file.
